To heal the wound
by Rosefighter
Summary: Three friends college students are suddenly sucked into Naruto. Will they be able to overcome there own wounds to be able to help. NO PAIRINGS as of yet.
1. Chapter 1

Title: To heal the wound  
Rating: T  
Archive: DeviantArt and Fanfiction  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I only own Genesis, Alistair and Carson.  
Summary: Three friends (college students) get sucked into Naruto, Can they help out or will their own trauma stop them from helping out.  
Chapter: 1

.:Start:.

"So what's up, Genesis?" asked a brown hair, blue eye boy, looking at the curly brown hair hazel eyed girl.

"Fuck off, Carson. So Alistair, do you have work today?" asked Genesis to a red haired blue eyed boy.

"Yeah, I have to go in at three even though I just pulled an all-nighter," said Alistair.

"So did the two of us considering we had a ten page paper for interpersonal communications," said Carson putting a light hand on Genesis' shoulder.

Genesis smiled at him and set her laptop case on the ground while keeping her backpack on. If it hadn't been for her friends she probably wouldn't even be sane right now. When she had returned home for the next semester she was despondent and really wanting to be anywhere but here. Still it seemed to all work out so far.

Carson just smirked at the way Genesis looked. It may have been a bad day but Genesis was always all ears. She'd listen to him after his bad breakup and had always been on his side. When he'd returned a semester before her she'd been the one to understand. Still he hurt over everything that had happen.

Alistair looked at the two who had been beside's him since Middle School. They'd been there through all the scycopaths and he'd been there when it had all gone to pieces. All three of them had festering scars that just didn't seem to want to heal at all.

.:where Genesis use to go to college:.

"Is that her?"

"Yes it is. I've paid you know do your damn job."

"With pleasure."

.:Carson:.

Carson moved so that his arm was lying on Genesis' shoulders while Alistair looked on. Suddenly Genesis grinned and grabbed Alistair's wrist dragging him forward. As she did that a sharp whistle sounded and the ground dropped out from their feet. The last thing he remembers seeing is the worried looks on his two friends faces.

"Fuck!" said Carson as he landed jarring his knees.

"So what jutsu did you use?" asked a voice from behind him.

Turning around quickly Carson stared in shock. Then his brain kicked into gear and he punched Itachi Uchiha straight in the jaw. Instead of Itachi turning his face he just stared at Carson, activating his sharigan. Deciding to not tempt fate Carson took off running hoping to survive the encounter.

As he ran he looked behind him for a second to see Itachi fallowing him in the trees. Taking a deep breath, He threw himself to the left going downhill. Once there he took a hard right and ran into the thick foliage. Just as he was about to stop running he tripped over a loose shoelace into a bunch of bushes. He shook himself lightly and then froze when two sets of shoes appeared before his eyes.

"Itachi –sama is something wrong?" asked Kisame as Carson cursed his luck.

.:Genesis:.

Genesis gripped the tree limb she was clutching onto as she saw Orochimaru and Kabuto walking towards her. She was worried that she was in a coma but didn't want to chance it. Instead she pushed her fear to the background and readjusted her grip.

"Orochimaru-sama, I could have sworn I felt a strong amount of chakra over here only a second ago," said Kabuto as they came to rest right underneath Genesis.

"Well they've run off. We need to get out of here as I'm positive I saw Kisame here and that means Itachi is not far behind him," said Orochimaru before they disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Genesis let out a sigh of relief before she slowly climbed out of the tree. Once her feet where back on the ground she moved back over to the bushes and picked up her backpack she dropped before she started to walk. As she walked she noticed a viable path and walked just to the side of it.

"HEY!"

.:Alistair:.

Alistair peeked out from the rock he was hiding behind to make sure the oversized weed was still standing there. He'd had a heart attack when he had first spotted him. Truly he wished he had a big bottle of Weed-Be-Gone right now. Instead he stayed behind the rock, hoping not to be found.

"Those two better hurry up!" shouted the oversized Weed, making Alistair hunker down more.

.:Carson:.

His heart nearly stopped when he saw how high the wall in front of him was. Looking around he finally noticed that a few of the tree leaned over the wall. Quickly he climbed one and hopped over. Only to see that someone spotted him, and he began to curse his luck. Finally he struck on something that could help him.

"Hey! One of my clones noticed some suspicious people running around the forest," said Carson keeping towards the shadows.

"You sure boy?" asked the guard.

"Positive," said Carson before the guard turned around, and he took off.

Carson finally stopped when he found himself in front of Ichiraku's ramen stand. He sat down buy didn't order anything trying to figure out what the hell had happened. As he sat there his head jerked up when someone sat next to him. Looking to his left his eyes widened when he saw Alistair grinning at him wearily. Before he could say anything Alistair's eyes widened as someone sat to his left.

"So do I call this a fucked up dream or something more?" asked Genesis twirling her ponytail.

"Something more," replied both Carson and Alistair.

"Great so how did this happen?" asked Genesis seeing that her boys had their backpacks too.

"The fuck if I know," said Alistair shaking his head.

"well I might have written a fic about something like this happening but it wasn't conclusive," said Carson looking fearfully at Genesis.

"You idiot!" shouted Alistair trying to grab a running Carson.

"great," said Genesis running after the two.

.:Konohamaru:.

He was running to go find Naruto to report that he'd seen three strange looking people when he'd run into Kakashi Iruka and Naruto. After explaining what he'd heard and what the three looked like, he watched the three ninja run off towards the ramen stand.

"Be careful Naruto-nii-chan," murmured Konohamaru before he ran off himself.

.:Genesis:.

"I'm going to fucking kill you! A fucking overgrown weed!" hissed Alistair at Carson's back.

Genesis groaned as she saw who was directly in front of Carson as he looked back at Alistair. In slow motion Genesis saw Carson run smack into Tsunade's chest and then bounce back. At that second Iruka Kakashi and Naruto showed up. Genesis notices that both her friends eyes are glued to Tsunade's chest and Iruka Kakashi and Naruto where there. She started giggling as her mind refused to process anymore information.

"Hokage," started Iruka.

Tsunade just hauled off and bitch slapped Carson into a wall. Both Alistair and Genesis moved forward to retaliate when two clones of Kakashi restrained them. When Carson stood up slowly he felt his blood

"Let them the Hell go!" shouted Carson running towards his friends.

Instantly the two restrained jerked their heads back dispelling the clones. Not taking a chance all three of them took off running. As they turned the corner they ran into some ANBU.

"Shit la Meagra (1)," said Carson before all three were knocked out.

.:Carson:.

When he woke up he nearly had a heart attack when he saw Anko in front of him. He instantly made sure he kept his eyes above neck level, which was pretty hard considering how he was tied to the chair. When Anko looked at him and smile he really began to worry.

"Good you're awake," said Anko.

"I'm screwed," muttered Carson

.:Alistair:.

When he opened his eyes he saw the one-eyed guy who had tried to restrain them. Alistair hissed as he tried to move his hands against bonds. The man just turned to him and Alistair hoped everyone was alright.

"Let's start," said the man.

"Bring it," whispered Alistair.

.:Genesis:.

When she woke up, Genesis nearly pass back out when she felt herself restrained. Taking as deep a breath as the restraints allowed she opened her eyes. When she did she wished she hadn't opened them as Ibiki was standing over her.

"Can I help you or should I just disappear?" asked Genesis tilting her slightly.

"You can start talking," said Ibiki.

"Did I just not and am now?" said Genesis smirking.

.:End:.

Border patrol/ police

AN: Yes there will be pairings just not yet. If something confuses you tell me and I'll try and set you straight.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: To heal the wound  
Rating: T  
Archive: DeviantArt and Fanfiction  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I only own Genesis, Alistair and Carson.  
Summary: Three friends (college students) get sucked into Naruto, Can they help out or will their own trauma stop them from helping out.  
Chapter: 2

.:Start, Tsunade's POV:.

"You two couldn't get anything out of them?" asked Tsunade looking at Ibiki and Kakashi.

"I know that his name is Alistair and he believes himself to be 19 though the jutsu has already revealed that he is actually 15," said Kakashi.

"All I know from her is that her name is Genesis and She's old enough to know better too young to give a fuck. Where is Anko?" asked Ibiki.

"She's still working on her boy. We do know that his name is Carson, that is all," said Tsunade looking at the papers on the refrigerator of the staff room.

"Hokage, prisoners 1 and 3 are no longer in their rooms," said a Jounin running in.

"How the hell did that happen?" asked Tsunade looking pissed.

"The guards only walked away for a minute, they didn't think the prisoners could escape from the chairs," said the Jounin cowering.

.:Genesis' POV:.

Genesis carefully peeked into different rooms trying to find her friends. She was about to walk by a door when she was pulled through it. She nearly punched who did it when she recognized that it was Alistair. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Look I already found Carson, his interrogator is still in the room. He needs a distraction to get out," said Alistair placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Well, I have an idea," said Genesis looking around the storage closet they were in.

"Huh, oh," said Alistair spotting the box of fireworks.

"I'm thinking something like middle school, without the locker or the alcohol we didn't know about," said Genesis opening the box.

Alistair just gave her the Cheshire Cat grin.

.:Carson's POV:.

Carson swallowed as Anko moved closer to him for a fifth time. He'd kept his mouth shut hoping that she would get fed up and leave him be. Instead she hadn't left the room so he'd had no time to figure out how to get out of the chair he was tied to.

"So what is your name, boy?" asked Anko again for the tenth time.

Carson refused to answer her again. Suddenly there was an explosion that reminded him of eight grade. Anko swore and left the room. The next second a ceiling tile fell and cut the bonds that held him down. Rubbing circulation back into his hands he opened the door and took off in the opposite direction of the explosion, experience telling him where his friends would run. He finally spotted Alistair and Genesis behind a semi-shut door.

"Get over here," hissed Genesis waving her hand.

When he got through the door he saw a staircase running up. He looked puzzled at the two. They just shook their heads at him and started to go up the stairs.

"We had to set the fireworks off in the staircase going down so it would make a big enough of a noise and we were able to push the box down the stairs so that it couldn't be pinpointed automatically," said Alistair as they went up two flights and exited a door.

.:Kakashi's POV:.

"Hokage, we found the disturbance," said an ANBU holding up a chard box.

"What is it?" asked Tsunade crossing her arms

"We believe that the prisoner's lit the box of fireworks off and pushed them down the stairs," said the ANBU.

"Where did they get a hold of the fireworks?" asked Ibiki looking pointedly at the ANBU.

"They were the old fireworks from one of the festivals. They were stored in a Supply closet for some years. It's actually a miracle that they still worked," said the ANBU.

.:Alistair POV:.

The three dashed into a room when they heard footsteps near them. There they gasped in surprise to see their backpacks sitting on a desk. Instantly they went to it and started pulling out weapons. Alistair pulled out his gun and his clip tucking the clip in his back pockets and the bun into the back of his pants. Then he pulled out 10 knives and hid them on himself. He turned to see Carson hide 8 knives on him while Genesis hid 5.

"Well that's one less worry," said Genesis smiling slightly.

Before the two could reply the door opened to admit a brown haired man. He instantly glared at the three and looked around the room. The three carefully moved where they could protect each other's backs.

"Where the Hell is Tsunade? You girl go tell her that Danzo is here to see her," said Danzo arrogantly.

Before Genesis could say anything, Danzo was knocked out by Alistair throwing the chair from behind the desk at him. The three looked at each other and instantly started looking for an exit and noticed a window.

"That's too far down to just jump," said Genesis looking out the window.

"No it's not," said Carson holding up a rope, setting it up and repelling down.

"Oh shit," said Genesis as she tightened her harness and repelled down.

Alistair took a step back and turned to Danzo. There he picked his pockets picking up a lot of money. Smirking he sent the three backpacks to the two on the ground before he repelled out of there himself.

"Ok so what do we do know?" asked Carson.

.:Ibiki's POV:.

"What the hell happened here?" asked Tsunade opening her office to see a knocked out Danzo her window open and the backpacks gone.

"He's only knocked out," said Kakashi checking on Danzo.

"It looks like they used the rope to go down the side of the tower but why? They have chakra, even though it's being repressed.

"Send out a bulletin to the Jounins to look out for those three," said Tsunade as the three left the office.

.:Genesis:.

Genesis smiled as they wore their new clothes out of the store they had just bought them in, their backpacks in the store bags. She herself was wearing a pair of tight green pants, and a kimono style shirt that was a dark blue and her hair was down. Alistair had on a pair of shinobi blue pants on a simple dark green shirt on. Carson had gotten his hands on a pair of black cargo pants and a grey shirt.

"Let's go in there," said Genesis pointing to a formal clothing store as she noticed more shinobi coming into the market.

The boys nodded and they quickly went in. Genesis started to browse the racks as the boys stayed near the door with the bags. She'd been going through the traditional clothing for a while when Carson walked up to her smiling.

"Yes?" asked Genesis pulling a kimono off a rack.

"Chain girl is in the crowd," muttered Carson as Genesis held the kimono up so no one could read their lips.

"Great what about Sparrow and Lex Luther there to?" asked Genesis smiling slightly.

"Yes," said Carson mulling over what she had said first.

"Find something?" asked Alistair walking up with the bags.

"Yes, this is for you, and you. Let's head to the dressing rooms," said Genesis pulling clothes off the rack and handing them to the boys.

.:Carson's POV:.

As Carson pretended to try on the clothes he could here Kakashi, Ibiki and Anko yelling at one of the employees to do something. He was really worried that they wouldn't be able to escape this time. Suddenly he heard Genesis' dressing room jerked open and Genesis scream.

Instantly Carson and Alistair rip open there doors and attack. Carson lands a kick to the side of Kakashi's head, throwing the man into one of the racks while Alistair throws and locks Anko into one of the dressing rooms. When they try to find Genesis, they find her in Ibiki's arms, before she busts his nose and they run out.

They were running when they were suddenly surrounded by a bunch of ninja. All three of them pull out two knives ready to defend themselves. Suddenly Tsunade, Danzo, Rookie 9 and Team Gai show up. The three didn't even flinch just made sure they had each other's backs.

"Stand down!" shouted Tsunade, no one blinked then all the ninja disappeared.

"Scheiße," muttered all three as they put away their weapons.

"See Danzo, these are the three new Shinobi, we discovered them in a town that was destroyed by Sound," said Ibiki glaring at Danzo.

"Who is to be their Sensei?" asked Danzo crossing his arms.

"Iruka is their new Sensei. Now I think it's time to have you three do all the paperwork," said Tsunade dismissively as the three sweat drop.

.:Alistair's POV:.

Back at the office they were in before the three tried not to eye the chair while Tsunade and Shizune pulled out paperwork seemingly out of nowhere. When the door opened Iruka, Naruto, and Kakashi all entered. Carson starts laughing at Naruto, for the black eye he was sporting because of a sucker punch he'd thrown. Naruto tries to attack but is stopped by Kakashi grabbing the back of his jacket.

"Maa Maa, don't let them get under your skin," said Kakashi as Iruka steps towards the boys but Genesis steps in front of him smiling.

"I'm here!" said Jiraiya jumping in from the window.

"Ero-sennin!" shouted Naruto.

"And who is this lovely lady?" asked Jiraiya staring at Genesis' chest and moving his hands as if to fondle her.

"Perv!" shout both Alistair and Carson before one punches him and the other kicks him into a wall.

.:End:.

An: Ok there is artwork to this chapter. Just type in To Heal the Wound 2 and you should find at least a preview of the artwork, in DeviantArt. Just go to my gallery from there to find the picture. The picture is of the three and what they would look like in the traditional stuff the where 'supposively' trying on.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: To heal the wound  
Rating: T  
Archive: DeviantArt and Fanfiction  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I only own Genesis, Alistair and Carson.  
Summary: Three friends (college students) get sucked into Naruto, Can they help out or will their own trauma stop them from helping out.  
Chapter: 3

.:Tsunade's POV:.

"I want to know who you three are, how you got here and what is your mission?" asked Tsunade glaring down at the three.

"Well, I'm Carson, this is Alistair and this is Genesis. We're from a place we like to call hell and we have no mission," said Carson still glaring at Jiraiya.

"You're forgetting one question," said Iruka glancing at the three.

"How do I put this?" muttered Genesis running a hand through her hair.

"Start at the beginning," said Jiraiya flinching when he saw all three shift their weight towards him.

"We were talking in front of our usual bench. Weird flash of light and we're here," said Genesis as a stone glowed green on the desk.

"She's telling the truth. What are the plans?" said Shizune.

"They will spend the next two nights in the Hatake Mansion, with Kakashi, Iruka and Naruto looking after them. The second day they will be put up for adoption to three clans. That way they are tied to the village and the clan head's should be able to help them out. You three will not try to leave the mansion at all unless you are escorted for the next two days," said Tsunade.

.:Genesis POV:.

She stared at the living room that they had been told would be their room for the next two nights. When she saw that there was only one couch she sighed and sat on it waiting on the boys to finish up. While she waited she stared at her dark blue sleep pants and purple camisole. Finally the two boys came in both in black sleep pants.

"Only one couch," said Alistair meeting their eyes.

"You take it," said the boys at the same time.

"You three need to go to bed, it'll be an early morning tomorrow," said Iruka, while he and Kakashi brought two sleeping bags and pillows.

.:Alistair POV:.

When he woke up in the morning the first thing he saw was a spider the side of a tarantula. He sat up quickly and used his shoe to smash the spider loudly. The second he killed the spider both Genesis and Carson opened there eye's and looked at him grumpily.

"Spider," said Alistair holding up his shoe.

"Fine. Shower," said Genesis getting up and leaving the room.

"I agree with her," said Carson rubbing his eyes.

.: Genesis POV:.

When she entered the dining room, everyone was there. She just nodded her good morning and sat in between Naruto and Carson. There she picked up her chopsticks and started to eat her food. That's when she saw Carson's hand reaching out to grab her bacon. She smacked his hand with her chopsticks and rolled her eyes.

"Teaches you," muttered Naruto as he shoveled food into his mouth.

.:Kakashi POV:.

He carefully watched the three as they ate. He noticed that Carson seemed to flinch when someone got to far behind him. Alistair seemed to be glaring at his plate yet he caught the boy's eyes darting everytime he thought someone wasn't watching him. Genesis seemed to still be half asleep except for the fact she spoke carefully and she had thwacked Carson's hand without looking at it.

"We need to find out where you guys are in Taijutsu," said Iruka putting down his chopsticks.

"Taijutsu?" asked Alistair quizzically.

"Physical fighting," replied Kakashi still reading his book.

"Who fights who?" asked Carson smiling.

"I will fight Genesis, Naruto Carson and Kakashi Alistair," said Iruka casually.

"Sweet! Any rules?" asked Genesis smiling slyly.

"No chakra," said Kakashi.

"What the hell is chakra?" asked Alistair looking indignant.

"We'll touch on that later," said Iruka staring pointedly at Kakashi.

"You three should change into something that you're willing to fight in," said Kakashi.

The three nodded and left. Once they were gone Kakashi put his book down and sighed. Naruto just started cleaning up the dishes, as the two sensei's looked at the door the three had left from. Iruka just sighed and looked at Kakashi.

"Iruka, something's odd," said Naruto sitting back down.

"They may seem like there only half awake but there oddly observant," replied Iruka.

"Genesis was faking. She kept her eyes on her plate but she nailed Carson with such accuracy and she seemed to be aware of where the three of us where," said Naruto

"Alistair was looking everywhere at once, as if he expected us to harm them," said Kakashi running a tired hand through his hair.

"Carson, seemed to flinch whenever someone got into what I'm guessing is his blind spot," said Iruka as an ANBU entered the room.

"I have the report from the night. All three slept fitfully, no nightmares. Though every time one of them woke up They'd sit up and make sure the other two where there. They didn't talk in their sleep," reported the ANBU.

.:Genesis:.

She glared at the window the feeling of being watched making her skin crawl. Sighing she carefully pulled on the loose cargo pants and red t-shirt, to fight in. As she left the bathroom she noticed a library but decided it was better not to go take a look. Finally she met the boys back in the living room them dressed as she was except Carson was in blue and Alistair was in green.

"So are you ready?" asked Carson cracking his knuckles.

"I'm not too sure. I'm debating on how to approach it," said Genesis truthfully.

"Just do what you did in Middle School," said Alistair rubbing the back of his head.

"How is throwing you into a wall going to help me any?" asked Alistair pressing her palms into her eyes.

"It's time to go," said Iruka walking in on the three.

.:End:.

AN: Yeah I'll have the battles in the next chapter. This has been interesting trying to get this done.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: To heal the wound  
Rating: T  
Archive: DeviantArt and Fanfiction  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I only own Genesis, Alistair and Carson.  
Summary: Three friends (college students) get sucked into Naruto, Can they help out or will their own trauma stop them from helping out.  
Chapter: 4

.:Genesis' POV:.

"How is throwing you into a wall going to help me?" asked Genesis turning to look at Alistair confused.

"No…No…Just think Iruka is Chief," said Carson grinning evilly.

"I hope he expects the unexpected then," said Genesis as she started to stretch.

She noticed out of the corner of her eye, that Iruka wasn't stretching , but wasn't going to ask. She could afford to strain anything else. Once she was done she moved into the center of the backyard facing Iruka. Both Carson and Alistair just smiled and shook hands, Genesis noticed and mentally rolled her eyes.

"Are you ready?" asked Kakashi looking at the two fighters.

"Ready," said the two of them.

"Hajime!"

Genesis shifter her weight slightly but didn't move to attack. Finally Iruka raced forwards towards her. As he went to kick her she moved throwing a punch at his gut. It connected but he was still able to recover and throw a punch, Genesis caught his wrist and dug in her fingers. Iruka hissed and jerked away. As he was backing up, Genesis tried to kick him where it counts but Iruka caught her leg.

"Shit," said Genesis before she jerked her leg off, letting Iruka keep hold of her shoe.

Iruka's eyes widened as Genesis backed away from him, with only one shoe on. Iruka tossed the shoe off to the side and turned towards her, just in time to see the other shoe get thrown at him. It glanced off his shoulder giving her enough time to get behind him for her to try and incapacitate him but he turned and blocked her hand. She glared and punched him in the cheek. He twisted her arm, sending her to the ground. She kicked his legs out from under him and scrambled away.

"Time!" shouted Kakashi.

"Good job," said Iruka dusting himself off.

"You to," said Genesis making her way over to the boys.

"You ok?" asked Carson as Alistair went to go get her shoes.

"Yeah, I can function," said Genesis as Alistair returned with her shoes.

"He bet you would lose your shoes in the fight," explained Alistair at Genesis' look.

"I'm guessing you noticed that I had just pulled off my shoes last night and didn't untie them. Then this morning you saw me just shove my feet back in them," said Genesis pulling on her shoes, again not untying them.

.:Carson's POV:.

"Try not to run him threw, ok," said Genesis giving Carson a shove forwards.

"I'll try not to," said Carson as Genesis and Alistair shook hands.

Carson tucked his hands into his pockets and walked into the center. There he waited for Naruto to join them after Kakashi had talked to Iruka. Carson tried to read Kakashi's lips but failed. Finally Iruka stepped forward onto the field.

"Fighters ready?" asked Iruka holding up a hand.

"Let's get this over with," said Carson acting bored.

"You'll regret those words. I'm ready Iruka-sensei," said Naruto bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"Hajime!"

Carson pulled out his hands to show that he had a buck knife. Naruto just smirked and attacked. Carson avoided the attack and kicked Naruto in the back. Naruto flew back then drew his own kunai. The two started crossing knives until both of them lost them. Carson threw a sucker punch as Naruto, as he tried to kick him. The kick connected to his midsection and threw him back.

"Think he's Alex!" shouted Genesis.

Carson's smile became more demented as he rushed Naruto executing a series of punches. When Naruto tried to retaliate but Carson didn't let up. Naruto finally landed a series of his own punches shoving Carson back a few paces.

"Time!" shouted Iruka.

Carson just shook his head and headed back to his friends. There Alistair handed Genesis 20 yen. She smiles and turns to him.

"You ok?" asked Genesis smiling.

"Yeah, so what was the bet?" asked Carson turning to a frowning Alistair.

"What your reaction would be to Alex's name," said Alistair shrugging.

.:Alistair's POV:.

"Hang on a second," said Genesis putting a hand on Alistair.

"What?" asked Alistair trying to look innocent.

"Gun," said Carson as Genesis held out her hand.

"It's not on me," muttered Alistair turning away and leaning forward to stretch, letting his back show.

"It better not be," said Genesis as Carson walked up to meet Kakashi.

"Are you ready?" asked Iruka.

The two nodded and faced each other. Out of the corner of his eye Alistair saw Genesis and Carson shake hands. He smiled slightly wondering what they had bet on this time.

"Hajime!"

Alistair wasted no time attack Kakashi trying to go for the pressure points. Kakashi evaded him at every turn until Alistair knocked his book towards his friends. Then Kakashi started to attack back. The two of them traded blows as they each tried to take the other one down.

"Time!" shouted Iruka.

.:Genesis' POV shortly after they are left alone at the manor with just the dogs:.

"I have a question," said Genesis as she scratched behind Kakashi's newest nin-kin a puppy named Midori.

"What?" said Pakkun as Alistair scratched behind his ears.

"Why does Naruto seem so sad today, is it because of the festival?" asked Genesis cuddling Midori closer to her.

"It's his birthday," said Midori loving the attention.

"Does he have a cake already?" asked Alistair petting Bull.

"No," said Pakkun.

"I'll make the cake, Alistair can make the frosting, and Genesis can frost it."

.:Tsunade's POV:.

"Recommendations?" asked Tsunade as Iruka, Naruto and Kakashi entered her office.

"All three of them need to get a physical. They all seem to favor spots in their bodies," said Naruto seriously.

"Ok, Alistair," said Tsunade frowning.

"He has a great knowledge where pressure points are and seems to be extremely observant. I suggest the Nara clan," said Kakashi.

"Carson."

"He's well adept at using knives and taijutsu. I suggest he go to the Inuzuka clan," said Naruto rubbing a fast fading bruise.

"Genesis."

"Expect the unexpected. She's extremely resourceful and smart. She also has no problem hitting where it hurts," said Iruka rubbing the back of his head.

"Where should she go?" asked Tsunade looking up at the three.

"We've ruled out Akimichi, Yamanaka, Hyuuga, and Aburame. If the Uchiha clan was here I might say them but she doesn't seem to fit there either," said Iruka staring at the Hokage's desk.

"Then she will go to the Hatake clan," said Tsunade staring at Kakashi.

.:Naruto's POV:.

"Happy Birthday!" said Alistair, Carson and Genesis.

"A cake?" said Naruto as Genesis placed a cake in front of him with a frog on it.

"A little birdie told us it was your birthday," said Alistair.

.:End:.

An: //Falls over// Ok so I finally got this chapter written, in time for New years, so I hope you guys enjoy it!

2 AN: Ok I just thought of this, for those of you wondering about Alistair's fight. He fights like a police officer/Marine. If that helps any.

**To my anonymous reviewer: Please leave an email or something so I can contact you. I'd like to be able to reply. Other than on my chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

Title: To heal the wound  
Rating: T  
Archive: DeviantArt and Fanfiction  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto; I only own Genesis, Alistair and Carson.  
Summary: Three friends (college students) get sucked into Naruto, Can they help out or will their own trauma stop them from helping out.  
Chapter: 5

.:Tsunade's POV:.

'Naruto said they were favoring spots on their bodies. Fortunately them showing up tomorrow at the hospital to get a full checkup will be fine. Still…If it's anything major, it will cause problems,' thought Tsunade as she looked out over Konoha.

Sitting on her desk was the report on what had happened in the fights today. She'd already committed them to memory. 'Alistair will join the Nara clan. The boy seems to thrive in the shadows anyway according to the ANBU. Carson had shown he had a good know how about weapons. He seemed to be wilder than the other two. Genesis was the conundrum. She had shown she could adapt and didn't mind fighting dirty. She couldn't think of anywhere else to place the girl but with Kakashi,' thought Tsunade.

"Tsunade-sama I have the papers for the three," said Shizune stepping into the office.

.:Iruka's POV:.

Iruka watched as his team started to go to bed with the nin-kin surrounding them. The twins had snuggled down with the boys while all three of the teenagers where using bull as a pillow on the floor. Kakashi's newest dog, Midori, was curled up on Genesis' chest.

"Looks like I'll be sleeping in a cold bed tonight," whispered Kakashi walking up behind Iruka.

.:Genesis' POV:.

Genesis woke up in the middle of the night with Midori licking her face. Glaring at the pup for a moment she moved him off her chest and sat up. Sighing she stood up and carefully picked her way through the dog pile to get to the kitchen. There she found the light on and Kakashi already there.

"You're up," said Kakashi looking at the pair.

"Yeah, Midori decided to wake me up and I was thirsty," said Genesis scratching behind the pup's ear.

"Well, he still is on a bottle for a few more weeks," said Kakashi passing over the warm bottle.

"No wonder," muttered Genesis feeding Midori.

.:Naruto's POV:.

Naruto smiled a fox smile, and tip toed to into the living room. There on the floor where just the three, the nin-kin already gone. Naruto was about to splash them with water when the pail creaked. All three of them shot up and instantly attacked him.

"Owe," said Naruto as the three hog tied him.

"It's never a good idea to try and wake the three of us like that," said Alistair grumpily.

"And it looks like you have another black eye," remarked Carson smirking.

"I never knew you had frogs on your boxers," said Genesis making sure that Naruto's sleep pants where still tight enough around his hands and feet.

"Naruto, what are you doing?" asked Iruka walking into the living room.

"I was trying to wake the three up then they tied me up," said Naruto trying to get out.

"Here," said Alistair untying him.

"You four better get dressed, we have a busy day today, on top of Naruto's b-day party tonight at Ichiraku's Ramen stand," said Iruka in his teacher voice.

.:Carson's POV:.

"Oh hell no," said Carson as they stopped in front of the Hospital.

"I agree with him," said Alistair as the two began to back away.

"I'm not doing this," said Genesis finally looking thoughtful.

"You three need to have a physical done," said Kakashi seriously.

Before the three could move any farther back ANBU appeared right behind them. The three glared and moved into the building. There waiting for them where Sakura, Shizune and Tsunade. When Genesis saw Sakura she turned towards Carson to see him looking at her intently.

"Sakura, take Genesis; Shizune, you have Carson; I will take Alistair," said Tsunade.

As they where lead off, Carson noticed that Genesis seemed a tad pissed for some reason, but shook it off. Once in the examination room Shizune left him there so he could change into what looked like white scrubs. He had barely gotten into them when Genesis walked into the room wearing the same thing.

"What did you do?" asked Carson seeing that Genesis' knuckles where bleeding slightly.

"Nothing," said Genesis as Shizune walked in.

"Where's Sakura?"asked Shizune frowning.

"She said she was going to go use the head," said Genesis trying not to start laughing.

Shizune looked confused and left the room. Once she was gone, Carson shook his head at Genesis. Genesis started to giggle as she sat down next to him. She had barely gotten over it when Tsunade, Shizune and Alistair entered the room.

"Where is that girl," muttered Tsunade looking around the room.

"What are you going to do?" asked Alistair frowning.

"Just a jutsu," said Tsunade forming twelve different signs.

"Whoa," said Carson as different parts of their bodies glowed different colors.

.:End:.

An: Sorry about this being so short but I wanted to get it up today. Hope you guys enjoyed it!


	6. Chapter 6

Title: To heal the wound  
Rating: T  
Archive: DeviantArt and Fanfiction  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto; I only own Genesis, Alistair and Carson.  
Summary: Three friends (college students) get sucked into Naruto, Can they help out or will their own trauma stop them from helping out.  
Chapter: 6

.:Iruka's POV:.

Iruka stared in shock at his new team. It seemed that everywhere was glowing. If he remembered right Red was for fragmented Chakra paths, Green for broken bones, White for scars, Black for soft tissue damage, and Silver for pain.

Alistair was covered from head to toe. Green seemed to incase everywhere his ribs where, along with several points on his head and fingers. Red flared only from his left hand. White seemed to cover him everywhere. Black seemed predominant on his knees hands, and back. He had so much silver he seemed to glow with it.

Genesis was also covered from head to toe. Red glowed from her lower back and from her left and right hands. Green flared from her left shoulder blade, both pinkies, her left ring finger, two of her ribs, and the curve of her jaw. White was predominant on her hands, knees, and left ankle. Black glowed from her knees, back, and both ankles. Silver encased her back, knees and ankles.

Carson also seemed to sport the Christmas tree look. Green encased his front torso, hands, right arm, face, and feet. Red only glowed lightly from his right knee cap. White made his face, back, torso, and knees glow. Black glowed from his knees, hands, back, and nose. Silver encased him like an old friend.

"Ok why are we glowing like a string of lights?" asked Genesis looking at herself.

"How are you three walking around, let alone the stuff you've done here," said Shizune staring in shock.

"What the hell are you talking about? We're fine," said Alistair glaring.

.:Genesis' POV:.

"Hokage-sama, we've found Sakura," said the turtle ANBU before his partner popped in with Sakura hog tied.

Genesis smirked at her work. Sakura's hands where bond together with medical tape. She was hogtied with ace bandages, and was sporting a nice bruise on her left cheek. What puzzled Genesis was that the girl's hair was gut even shorter making her look ridiculous.

"Genesis," said Both boys turning to stare at her.

"Hey, I only punched her and tied her up, the hair wasn't my fault," said Genesis raising her hands.

"Unbind her and take her to her house," said Tsunade shaking her head.

"Why did you do that?" asked Iruka exasperated.

"She insulted my boys," said Genesis off handily.

"Let's deal with that later and at least fix where their chakra ports have splintered," said Tsunade dispelling her original jutsu.

"Great."

.:Kakashi's POV:.

Kakashi stared at the same page while he waited in the Hokage's office. He'd been handed the scroll after he'd exited the hospital. He was suppose to accept Genesis into his clan and perform an adoption jutsu. The jutsu would allow him to see all of her memories except those that she hid. It would also give her the knowledge of the Academy and many of the clan's jutsus.

"You three will be reporting back to the hospital tomorrow so we can take care of your other injuries," said Tsunade walking in with the three, Iruka and Shizune.

"For the last time we are fine. Your diagnostic was just off," said Alistair rolling his eyes.

"I second that opinion," said Carson looking around in interest.

"I suggest a skip day," muttered Genesis rubbing her hands.

.:End:.

AN: I know short chapter but I decided that since the next chapter is going to explain a lot about my three oc's that I would cut this one short and save all the good stuff for the next one.

For all of you who have reviewed and everything thank you.

Sakura's even shorter hair came off of a Naruto game Wolfpooky and I were playing on my ps2. I noticed that Sakura's hair was too short when she was suppose to just be out of the academy before I beat her ass into the ground using Kakashi.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: To heal the wound  
Rating: T  
Archive: DeviantArt and Fanfiction  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto; I only own Genesis, Alistair and Carson.  
Summary: Three friends (college students) get sucked into Naruto, Can they help out or will their own trauma stop them from helping out.  
Chapter: 7

.:Start:.

"If you three would step up here," Said Tsunade turning her back on them and rummaging around.

Alistair sighed as they were made to wait again. For some reason that's all they seemed to do here was wait. Finally Tsunade turned back around with brush and a black bottle.

"Hokage-sama?" asked the head of the Nara clan.

"Unfortunately, because of Konoha rules about outsiders, you have to have an oath on your arm. It will make sure you never disobey the Hokage of Konoha," said Tsunade handing the items to Iruka.

"How does that work?" asked Genesis tilting her head.

"Your sensei, Iruka, will draw the characters on your arm. The Heads' of the clans you are joining will supply the chakra to engrave it into your arm. Then we will hide it with a genjutsu," said Tsunade simply.

.:Oath:.

I Hereby swear by the Gods, to forever keep this oath or die a burning death.

To consider Konoha home, as being part of this clan, shinobi, and town, forever. I do hereby swear to share my knowledge to the best of my ability.

I will do my duty as I must and never betray the Hokage of Konoha.

I will not overlook my duties, no matter what the cause.

In my clan I do hereby swear to help inrich it any way I can.

If I keep this oath faithfully, may I enjoy my life and practice my art, respected by all men (and women) and in all times; but if I swerve from it or violate it, may the reverse be my lot.

.:Carson POV:.

All three of them rubbed there forearm where the oath was transcribed. After the initial burn of the chakra the pain had disapated. Since then they'd been left to the side as the other's prepaired for the adoption jutsu.

"Uh….Carson, you did notice the tattoos underneath the eyes?" asked Genesis as she watched the adults move about the room.

"Oh, crap," said Carson hanging his head.

"Ok, we are about ready. Carson you'll be going first, fallow me," said Iruka holding open a door.

"See you guys on the other side," said Carson before Genesis hugged him and he shook Alistair's hand.

"Be careful," murmured Genesis as he left.

"Iruka-sensei…Do I have to get the tattoos?" asked Carson as he matched Iruka's stride.

"It is a trademark of the Inuzuka clan so yes, It'll happen during the ritual," said Iruka ushering him in.

.:Others:.

Genesis began to pace, as she stared at the door. She knew Carson would be ok, but it was in her blood to worry. She didn't think her psych could handle losing another best friend. She finally stopped and sat down next to Alistair twiddling her thumbs.

.:Carson:.

Carson was strapped down as the head of the Inuzuka clan stepped forward with a needle and a jar of ink. He tried not to grimance as the sting of the needle pearcing his skin on his face over and over. It took a while but soon it was done. Under both eyes he had green triangles.

Carson watched as the man flashed through 29 characters then touched his temples. Carson was overcome with tons of memories of the man. He learned more than he'd ever expect. Suddenly that flow of memories stopped and his own started. He gritted his teeth as the man saw practically all of his life. Finally it stopped, and he blacked out.

"Carson Inuzuka?" asked a man's voice.

"Yes, sir?" asked Carson opening his eyes.

"This is your pup, what do you name him?" asked the man holding up a small puppy.

"I'll call him Yang," said Carson.

.:Alistair POV:.

After a while, Iruka reentered the room. Both of them looked up expectantly. Alistair frowned when he saw that Carson wasn't with him.

"Alistair you are next," said Iruka leading him out of the room.

.:Skipping it. Genesis' POV:.

Genesis fallowed Iruka quietly. Her mind was spinning, but she didn't speak a word. When they entered the room, her heart skipped a beat. She was tied down to a chair and was left to wait. When Kakashi walked in she nodded to him.

Kakashi flashed through all 29 characters, and the memory exchange began. After it ended, Genesis' left eye before it stopped. Suddenly Kakashi cut open her right thumb and slammed her hand down on an open scroll. Suddenly Midori jumped out and started licking her face.

"Welcome to the Family, Genesis Hatake," said Pakkun appearing.

.:end:.


End file.
